


Interlude

by green7silver



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, sponge bath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:56:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green7silver/pseuds/green7silver
Summary: Noah has to see Claude one more time, before he leaves New York and goes into hiding.





	Interlude

Title: Interlude  
Prompt: Sponge Bath  
Disclaimer: Heroes doesn´t belong to me  
Setting:  In the end of “How to Stop an Exploding Man”  
Notes: Written for 10 hurt/comforts live journal

 

Interlude

 

Noah looked down on his sleeping daughter. They all had hard days behind them. Peter and Nathan were still missing and Matt and DL in the hospital. But at least New York was still standing and Claire hadn´t been forced to kill Peter. Tomorrow they would leave and he would bring his family to a safe little town, where no one knew them and they would be just a normal family. And at the same time he would do everything to bring down the company. He had convinced Dr. Suaresh to help him with his plans. But before he left New York there was one last thing he had to do.

 

He had had not much time to talk to Peter in the last few days, but enough to find out where the invisible man normally staid, who had helped the boy to develop his powers.

 

And trough his system was still running the shock of seeing Clause alive. His partner was alive. Despite his cool reaction in that moment guilt, fear and longing were ever present since then. He had to see Claude, before he left.

 

The house Peter had indicated to him was in slum like area and Noah didn´t want to see the dirt on the corridors of the house at light. In a rundown attic he found Claude behind some old trunks. The whole room was filthy, as was Claude, who was snoring drunkenly. Noah knew that being on the run from the company was not easy, but seeing Claude like this, hurt deep in his soul. His partner was too thin, had an untrimmed beard and smelled as if he hadn´t bathed in years. Guilt and pity made it difficult to breathe. He knelt beside him and gently stroked his cheek. Then he made a quick decision.

 

“Come get up, “he shook the sleeping man.

 

Claude opened his eyes and looked at him disorientated. Noah had never seen him that drunk. He was entirely helpless and didn´t even fight back. Without many problems he got him to his hotel room and into the bath tub. The water seemed to bring his former partner to his senses again.

 

“What will you do now?” Claude´s voice was shaking, “bring me back to the company?”

 

“What brings you to that conclusion?” Noah winced, even when he had earned it.

 

“Well, when you just wanted to kill me, you wouldn´t have made the effort to clean me up before. So there is only the conclusion, that you´ll bring me back. Level 5 is it or do you want to “study” me?” Claude was completely sober now.

 

“I`m not working for the company anymore, “Noah knelt down and looked straight in his eyes, “yes, you were right with everything you said. I couldn´t hand her over. I guess the company wants my death more than yours in the moment. I shot Thompson two days ago. I will go into hiding with my family now. But before I had to see you,” he picked up a large sponge and gently began to scrub him, “when the hell was the last time you had a bath?”

 

“Don´t remember, “Claude let his eyes fell close and concentrated on touches. It had been a long time since someone had touched him in a friendly way. He was missed it, especially the touches of his rookie. And even when he trusted Bennet not as far as he could throw him in the moment he was in no shape for fighting. So he just relaxed and enjoyed it, while thinking about the situation.

 

Noah was taking his time to wash, not resting until he was truly clean, taking care to visit all places; he knew Claude liked to be touched. He washed his hair four times, before it looked remotely clean, massaging his scalp each time carefully, when working in the shampoo. He wasn´t satisfied until he comb through it without problems.

 

Claude couldn´t help but lean into the ministrations.

 

“Fells good, hm?” he could practically hear the smirk in Noah´s voice, but couldn´t bring himself to open his eyes, “don´t fall asleep on me, Claude.”

 

“Why are you doing this? Trying to ease you conscience, Noah?”

 

“I don´t think I could ever succeed in that,”the pain in the voice actually sounded serious, but it was hard to wrap his mind around all that. So Bennett had betrayed the company – but he had been such a good soldier. There was not much which could have caused that change of mind.

 

“What about Claire?”

 

“She is safe, “ the care in Noah´s voice couldn´t be faked.

 

“So, you really found your brain, “ Claude sighed, “a bit late, but still …”

 

“I know, “ he helped him up and wrapped him into a towel,” I´m sorry for shooting you, that you ended up like that.”

 

“I don´t need your pity. Don´t you dare looking down on me. I was on the run for eight bloody years,” Claude glared at him, ready to pick a fight, but Noah just lowered his eyes ashamed: “I know. Just lie down and rest a bit, okay?”

 

When Noah began to make himself a bed on the floor, Claude sighed: “It´s your bed, just come here.”

 

“Thanks, “ Noah snuggled up to him with some little satisfied noises.

 

But also Claude had to admit that the warm well known body beside him, had actually a calming influence on him. He decided that he was too exhausted – in body and mind – to reflect right now, if he trusted or even wanted to forgive Noah. It was just nice to ly in a proper bed, with his rookie curled up to him. He closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep.

 

But he was trained to sleep only for shorts periods, so he woke after only five hours to a comfortable warmth and had to think a moment to remember why Bennett was laying all over him.

 

It felt nice and comfortable and he took his time to think everything over. Even when he had been offended, Noah was actually right. He had sunken very low and couldn´t give it to the company to have him brought down like that. And somehow he felt a bit safer, since Noah was on the same side. Even when he wasn´t ready to forgive him yet, it was nice to know that he could turn anytime to his rookie if he wanted. He had to admit that there were still feelings for his former partner and it would be nice to work together again – someday. But now all was just too new and raw and he needed time to come in terms with it.

 

“But we will see each other again, rookie, “ he bent down to kiss the sleeping Noah on the mouth, “don´t get yourself killed and take care of Claire.”

 

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> I post some Heroes ficlets, I wrote for live journal – mostly 10 hurt/comfort – ages ago, some of them published, some not.  
> They are either Noah/Sylar or Noah /Claude and not all of them are betaed, so I would be grateful for help.


End file.
